


Nothing But A Memory

by NightingaleLost



Series: Forest Walks [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingaleLost/pseuds/NightingaleLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming across Persef and Deacon, Mithra ends up in a...familiar place. But there's something off about it, something he can't quite place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But A Memory

***

_The blade barely made a sound as it sliced through the side of the wild beast, its enraged roar only sending flutters of anticipation through his heart. He knew, before it actually happened, that the lusus creature would rear, twin heads snapping in his direction as it prepared to rush at him. Mithra yanked his blade back, spinning it on the long chain until it was a blur before letting it off again, this time watching in satisfaction as it hit the beast at the base of the throat. A gurgling snarl escaped before it collapsed, and he dove in quickly to finish it off._

_His knife was silent again as he pulled it out from its fleshy sheath._

it's missing the sound, they always made sound before 

_He quickly capcatalouged the beast into his sylladex, happy with his prize. He had been really lucky today, he'd snagged some big beasts and a troll; enough to keep his lusus happy for at least a week. And he could even show off his prizes to Ferris, if she was around. The last lusus beast had been a big one, that was sure to impress her! He had been getting pretty strong lately, after all... He breathed in deep, looking up to the sky. The sun shone brightly by the moons, the stars flung haphazardly between the three in a violent mix of blue and black. As he watched, the sky rotated slowly, as if under a giant dome._

you can't be under the sun it's dangerous 

_A stray thought hit Mithra and he frowned, his gaze focused on the big, bright pink moon hanging in the night and day sky._

the moons and the sun never appear together every wriggler knows that 

_Of course they appear together, weren't they appearing like that right now? But as he thought, he could have sworn he remembered a sky perfectly dark, lit only by the light of glimmering stars and orbiting moons, and the sky stood still...then the approaching of heat, and the feeling of near terror as everything turned brighter..._

_A wave of uneasiness passed through him and he sought to drive it out, shaking his head lightly. He had probably dreamed it, he could very well see right now the sky as it was. He looked away to take his mind off of it, looking about him. Above the forest he could see rolling hills, slanted lands and his hive off in the distance, big and imposing._

not that big 

_He found himself at the doorstep in a moment's thought, hand raised as if to knock and have his lusus answer. Something stopped him and he turned, gazing out into the land again. He could see far...far off into the horizon, curving planes of the world around him filled with forests and hills and lakes. Curiously empty, he thought. Empty? Wasn't it always that way? There was no one ever around...but then where had the troll he had killed earlier come from?_

memories 

_The uneasiness came again without warning, twisting up his guts and he felt a pain in his head, dull and insistent, closely followed by an ache in his ribs. He rubbed at his chest, wondering where this pain had come from. Almost as if he had taken a nasty fall, or been in a fight. There was a static in his head, a buzzing, and he shook his head again but it wouldn't leave. Where had that troll come from?_

_He couldn't remember attacking them. The body was in his sylladex though. Was it?_

_Mithra quickly checked, there was indeed a dead troll in his cards. But he couldn't see it too well, almost as if it had been blurred by something...the buzzing in his head got louder, and he looked down at the whip-knife in his hand; the blade was coated in a bright, glistening teal. Troll blood. He felt something trickle down his forehead, warmth spreading down his cheeks and lips._

hunting a troll in the woods but he escaped and another highblood showed up fighting him pushing him back he was gonna win against the highblood and then 

_You are—_

Mithra looked up into a night and day sky and remembered how it was supposed to look and knew this wasn't real. None of this was real but it wasn't a dream, he could tell this wasn't really a dream and everything was much too vivid for that but what... 

The stars beckoned and he floated up with a single thought, soaring toward their glittering lights. Below him the forests faded away, but he didn't see or care, caught up with the absolute knowledge that he would find out what this all was once he reached those stars above. His weapon fell away and he let it drop onto the blank surface below, flying higher, higher...

He flew past the stars, as if they were a curtain, and his shock at this was only curbed by the feeling of running into something thick, like a wall. It gleamed indigo when the light hit it, although he couldn't tell where the light itself was coming from. His hands smacked at it but it repelled his touch, and it was by sheer force that he could even touch the boundaries of it. Mithra felt the ache in his ribs flare into a sharp pain, and he saw his own reflection, recoiling at the sight of his own blank, white eyes. A cry was torn from his throat as he looked beyond, only to be greeted by the sight of thousands of dreambubbles, a million dead worlds in the abyss he was stuck in. 

_You are dead._

***


End file.
